My secret
by WishUponAfallenstar
Summary: During edward's rebel period he goes back home andfinds his best friend a vampShe tellshim that she was raped and both of them kill killers.Whenhe asks her to come with him to Carlisleshe doesn't.Yearslater she comestohim but he pretends he dosent knowher


My secret(I love you).edward cullen.1

HI, Im ashley and this is my storyI know this one boy, for a long time, longer than name is edward cullen and Im apart of his family, though the one secret I keep, I share it, with edward, see to everyone else in the cullen family, im just a relitivly newborn, though in fact Im really older than some. Thats my secret I share with edward, see the only reason I lied to the cullens, was because edward thought it was for the you guessed it, I was born the same year edward was, and was born in the same town, we were best went everywhere together, never left eachothers side, but thats the past.I always wonder, why edward didnt want his family to know, though Im pretty sure I know why, cause he dosent want to explain our relationship, we were best friends, but he wanted it to be more, and he doaent want to admitt it now, 90 years later, the one secret I keep to myself is a secret I could never share, exspecially with edward, because in truth, I wanted it to be more two.I didnt want to be his best friend, I wanted to be his girl friend. and neither of us could face up to our feelings, neither of us could risk our friendship...but thats what ended it. what shattered it, like thin glass.

the next day when my family took all the procausetions, for my arival to school, I thought something that I WANTED edward to hear ' I hate you edward, going through this is tourcher, thier watching me like hawks and we're not even at SCHOOL YET! ' and with that I blocked my thoughts from his mind. though the thought that came after I wish he could have heared two, ' meanin ' yep Im that imature.

We arrived at school(in two cars) I simply refuse to ride in EDWARD's volvo!

Yah, like I said before, I can be very immature. Sue me.

Anyways when we arrived, everyone,the student body that included the cullens!, I mean everyone Stared at me!

' you owe me edward, I swear!' I thought to edward and then I blocked out my thoughts from him again.

' this is so stupid' I new he couldn't hear me, but it was written on my face.

The cullen family watching me like hawks+student body stares= ME Mad

' I swear edward, your goning to pay for this' I thought to him

I mean if I had it my way I would

1. tell the cullens the truth minus my secret

2. I probablly wouldnt be here at school, I mean I already had to go through it, like what 100 times?

3. I would totally have kicked edward's butt, for having me go through this long!

agh

seriosly that boy has problems. He acts like "the perfect gentallmen" but of course I know better. Maybe he dosent want the cullens to know he might not actually be like that deep inside. No. Im pretty sure its the whole he you'sta like me thing.

My secret(I love you).edward cullen. 2

the entire school day went smashin(ok i admitt im 1/2 brittish)

NOT

i mean, whould you like everyone, I mean everyone staring at you?

The only person that didnt was edward, but that was only because he knew that I could handle this, the whole the humans blood smells good thing, what he Knew I couldnt handle was this, everyone staring at me, and he probably thought he could do me a favor and not stare himself, well it wouldnt make that much of a diffirence. though then again it might have pushed me off the edge.

When me and the rest of my "family" arrived "home" I use quotation marks because I dont belive those are the exsact words to use to express them.

I ran up to my room, not in the mad way, even though I was, but in the way to make the rest of the cullens stay away from me.

Though of course it wouldn't stop alice.

She pratically dragged me down stairs, but then I completely gave up, but not in the way I gave into her, I sat right on the ground.

yah Im immature. so what?

"come on"she said, giving me her sad eyes "I need you, Im giving bella a makeover" she said happily

oh wait did I forget to mention bella? well shes edward's "girlfriend" again I use quotation marks

and of course Im forced to but a smile on my face, for edward, ofcourse.

"alice, Im really not in the mood" the weird thing is, with bella, the cullens trust me 100% not to eat her.(haha)

its really weird, maybe they hate me so much, that they know if I do that, edward would rip me to sreds and burn the peices.

"come on, please?" she know gave me her sad eyes and puppy pout mouth

well I guess I could go, what could go wrong, oh yah I eat her.

"The mall is completely empty, just besides a few people, but you can hold your breath" she said now happy

bet she say me in a vision, pesifically at the mall but she got the whole reason why I didnt want to go, wrong, I mean, I can handle the temptation, but it was bella, that made me have second thought.

" I already saw you there, so dont through a fit, and come on, I swear sometimes you can be worse then bella" she said taking my hand and we set off torwards her car.

When we caught to bella's house, I nearly screamed, cant me and alice go alone!

she got in the car, in the back, ha, I get to sit in front!

yah im immature, rebember?

We shoped litterly tell we dropped, bella from exhastation, me from being overly annoyed by them, and alice tired of me and bella refusing to were high heels, see I dont were them anymore, because, everytime, I where them I think of all the ways I could trip in the them.

We left at midnight, the moon shinning above us. and I got that funny feeling down my spine, this always happens before alice has a vision, its weird its like i sence it. and just seconds after that she stops right in front of me.

after about 2 sec. she snaped out of it and turned around to look at me.

"what?" I asked was she losing it?, cause well..she didnt look so good...

"ash.."she said in a whisper that I could hardly hear

"what?" I asked again, getting annoyed

then she moved so fast I, yah me, could hardly see, she knocked me out, and the whole world went black.

3

I woke to running around, footsteps against the ground

I opened my eyes, to find myself straped down, with super hard to break chains, for...a newborn...agh!

'edward what'd you do this time!' I thought for him to hear

"WHAT THE! IS GOING ON!" I yelled even if i knew they could hear.

they then all came into the room, but none, not even edward, looked at me, bella wasn't here...

"I asked a QUESTION!" I yelled at the end, I was getting mad, at the same moment I tried to break the chains, that were tied to a bed, oh may gosh!

"I had a vision" alice said, still not looking at me.

"YAH THEN YOU KNOCKED ME OUT!" I yelled at her, I mean come one, at that moment jasper was trying to calm me, I cant be calmed once I get this way, I almost could feel the calm peirceing my anger aura, but it didnt calm me, it got me even more upset.

"Im sorry, but" she trialed off

"oh for the love of all that's holy, just say what your trying to say to me" I whispered. perfect i'll give the impression, the calming is working, but its not!

your mood got allittle less hostile. Now that I "calmed" down

" I had a vision, you killed.." she trailed off, may I add again trailed off

"who, may I ask?" I said, even if I kinda already knew, I mean, there is only one human, I hate.

"bella"she whispered so low, I think I the smallest sounding thing in the universe could out sound.

"and..." I said, for my personally benifite, what if I really kill her?

The mood charged again, this time hostileite coming from them.

Actually, I think I calmed down, the vision, which I know well never come true, I mean I may be immature, but I have morals.

at the same moment alice or emmett or rose or anyone could say anything, I broke the chains, amasenly, I mean these are suppose to stop super strong newborns, which they think Iam, but Im not, but i broke the chains and well...ran, and just to make them mad, I decided to play along, the whole Im going to kill bella thing.

I ran so fast, out the bedroom door, down the stairs, to the living room and out the front door, my destination bella's house.

4

I felt them behind me, but they couldnt catch up, edward though was close. did he honestly think I would kill her. or was he playing along? did the others though think, I would kill? really, I mean?

the thoughts made me slowler and edward almost got me, but I picked up my pace again.

I had the perfect plan.

we almost reached her house and right behind her house, there was a downward hill, perfect to roll down on.

right below her window I stoped, so suddenly, edward went past me, and well...I tackled him, and we went rolling down the hill.

the first moment I laughed as we went down, he a moment later, started laughing two.

and Im sure he was lost in memories two.

the days, he wanted to forget, or maybe he didnt.

when we finally got to the bottom, the whole cullen family had view of us, from the top of the hill.

"hahaha" I couldnt stop laughing!

"hahaha" he laughed, lookes like he cant either!

and we our laughing, I totally forgot the cullens watching us.

"stupid, edward" I said, while laughing, It honestly wasnt even that funny, going down a hill, but anything, sence forever, that he and I did together, made me and him laugh! but we hadnt done this in a long time, so i suppose we were catching up.

"stop(laugh) making(laugh) me(laugh) laugh(laugh)" I said, the cullens probelly thought we were crazy. I mean whats so funny?

"what(laugh) are(laugh) you(laugh) laughing (laugh) about" that made him laugh harder and myself!

"i dont really know" I whispered, I stoped laughing, and he at the exact moment did two. and with that with laughed again.

"what the heck, are they laughing about?" I heard emmett ask

"no one knows" alice answered

"I dont even think they know" she added

we stoped laughing, again, we turned to them. We forgot all about them

"no, not at all" we answered at the same time and that conjuroed up a whole nother round of laughter.

5

when we got home, me and edward, well weren't as distent from one another.

we..actually talked to each other, not about the past or future, but the safe and nice present.

When we were talking I couldn't help but think to him.' i missed this edward, talking to you.' I thought to him.

" I missed it, two."he whispered to me.

I dont really know what I was feeling with him in that moment, it felt familer...

6

"so" he said

"yes" I said. He asked me if we should tell the cullens about me. Not Beening A Newborn. for one thing.

"no" he said

ok, I couldnt resisted this prefect chance to mess around

"no?" I asked. I keeped my laughter in.

"yes" he said, two anwser my question but...

"yes?" I said with happiness in one voice. Fake. but I love messing around. exspically with edward.

I mean he was always the gentlyman around everyone alse, but me ofcourse, because, me the immature girl that makes the "gentealman" show his inner self.

"no" he said seroiusly, but I could almost see, a tiny hint of a smile on his lips.

"no?" I asked now sad. fake.

I wasnt sure at the moment if any of the cullens were easdropping.

"yes" he answered. I think he was playing along.

for the first time in 90 years. he was playing with me!

lets play hide and seek, like we did when were 6, haha

"yes" I said getting up, "lets go" I said

"no, no ashley, no" he said getting up and graping me by the wrist

"no" he said

"but why?" I asked

"first you said no then yes, then no, then yes, then no, Im counfused which one is it?" I asked holding in laughter.

He smiled down at me.(rebember he is like 6"1", and little old me, is 5"3")

"no" he said, holding in laughter.

If anyone, was listen in one us, they probelly would think this was a seroius conversasion.

"no?" I asked

"yes" he said

we both made are voices mad

"yes?" I asked with fake anger

"no"he answered with fake anger

I growled

That did it

he tackled me. but only play tackle

Him and I landed right on the dinning room table. it brook, under neath us. but it wasnt like we needed it anyways. just a prop.

Though I think the sound alerted the cullens, though it could have been my grrrowl

and almost like it was their cue, the cullens apaired in the kitchen.

we made ALOT of noise, growling, hissing, ex.

I flet jasper try to "calm" me and edward, but we already were. not calm actually, for like happy.

emmett and jasper sepreated us. ounce we were apart.

we burst out laughing.

7

after that day, edward kept more and more opening back up to me.

and bella's visit's may I add, became less.

were they fighting or something.

then a fatefully day came upon us

it was around 6 in the evening when the werewolfs came.

I guessed maybe, to see if I hadnt eaten any one. though it wasnt just them that came.

earlier that moring the clan in alaska came for a visit. thats the first time I meet them. and let me tell you this. I hate, I mean, dislike them.

I like elazar's wife. thats about it. I dont like kate, she is soooo cocky and tanya, well,... no comment

so basically from the time they came to around 6(when the werewolfs came) edward and I talked away in our own little world, we thought we destroyed.

tanya was of course jealous and consently tessed me for beening a "newborn" even though I wasnt.

and then the dogs came, the only heads up was edward's mindreading, because alice couldnt have seen it.

there was a knock on the door and the hositelity in the room were high.

I didnt really get why, sure, Im not werewolves biggist fan, but still I dont excalty hate them.

to be honest I might even like them better than certin vampires.

anyways this is how it went...

we heard a knock on the door, which snaped edward and I out of our little world.

then carlisle answered

then they came in. with BELLA!

i almost had a panick attack

now I know what your thinking, how is this a fatefull day? just wait, youll see

and bella looked sad and angry at the same time! and her face was priceless!

i also almost laughed and if i started laughing, i probelly wouldnt stop. so... i held it in...

"what are you doing here dog!" rose asked

"seening if your newborn, has eaten the whole town yet" jacob I think, said

just to make it fun. my respondes was:

trying to tackle him, though of course edward stoped me, and gently put me on the couch, next to him, again.

jacob snorted

"you cant eat me, or have they taught you that?" he asked sarcastically

ok, at first I was just trying to have fun, but after that comment, that he should have kept to himself, well, he deserved my fist in his mouth.

bam. I got up from the couch, so fast no one could stop me, and I punched the mongrel in the jaw, so hard, that a newborn might even couldnt pull it off and he fell backwards.

as soon as he hit the floor, edward was at my side, holding me, so I "wouldnt lose control again" though I didnt lose control, I was in control.

and as he hit the floor, the wolfs(still in human form) were in front of him, shacking. and the cullens and the alaskans were, not infront of me, but, behind me.

"what the ****" jacob said, his mouth was bleeding

"control the bloodsucker, will you" jared said

I kept a stright face.

they thought I was looseing control, when in reality, I was defend myself, from verbel abuse!

"dont call her or any of us that a bloodsucker, you mutt" rose said, not helping the cause.

If she had the exuse of beening a newbron(which Im not) she would have it them to!

I felt jasper's calming wave, but it couldnt touch me.

"bloodsucker" jared said

rose hissed

I didnt like fighting, I mean this was caused by me.

"stop" I said, know completely calm

" youre the." jacob said, but i cut him off

" i know I started it" I said

and I looked up at edward

he knew what was on my mind, without even reading it

he nodded

"but I only did that because, it was verbel abuse!, and I..." I said

"dont even deserve it, I mean, if you call me immature, I deserve it, cause I shouldnt have hit you, right then, or played along with a lie" I said

"what are you talking about?" jacob asked

I looked at edward again, searching for words but I didnt find any.

I sighed

"the lie" I whispered

"Im.."I whispered

"shes not a newborn" edward finished for me

"and she didnt need to here you say things like that about her" he said

I felt like crying.

and this is way it was a fatefull day.

edward and I were becomeing clean

"what?"jasper said

I shock my head

"no, Im not, I was born in 1901,"I whispered

"and I deid in 1918" I whispered

"in chicgo" I whispered looking up at edward

"yes thats right" he said looking at me.

I became clean of my secret, that I shared with edward. and there was only one secret left to come clean.

8

no one looked at me the same after that

like they were disguseted with me. maybe because after I said it, edward and bella had a huge fight and ended up breaking up.

edward was in his room, sulking I guess. but I couldnt denie I hoped he was actually happy that he wasnt with her, because maybe...

I decide to go see edward, and complete pour out to him my only secret left inside me.

the stairs creaked as i went up them.

it maybe was warning me not to tell him. but i couldnt bring myself to stop. i kept going...

I knocked on his door. no respones

I opened it, he was on his couch, head in his hands.

sigh

"edward?" I whispered searching for a response and motivation to continue with telling him

"hmm?"he asked

I came in then and sat next to him. and he did something that surprised me. he leaned against my shoulder. like a friend would do to anyother.

just friends...

maybe thats all we can ever be

"ashley?"he asked in a cautious tone

"yes, darling?" I asked

"I.."he said

"yes" I erged

"I..."

9

"I..."

"and" I said

"I liked you sence forever ago, and I couldnt get up the courge to tell you"he said in a rush

this took me off gaurd and into totally happiness

"really?"Iasked, 'maybe I didnt hear it right'

"you heard it right"he said"and its ok, if you dont feel the same"he said in a rush again

I shock my head laughing slightly

"are you laughing at me?" he asked, hurt

"no no"I said and added"its just that I sill have a secret I need to come out" I told him

"oook"he said

"I love you"I whispered, there it was out.

he moved me so I was looking at him

"really?" he asked

just like I asked him

"yes...since forever ago"I saided

and that ended the convertion.

he lowered his lips to mine, and I was in totally and apsolute bliss


End file.
